By rotating or moving up the handle of a faucet, the faucet with a control valve can control the open/close operation, the mixing ratio of cold water and hot water, or the amount of water flow.
However, the conventional faucet is disadvantageous because: (i) the control valve of the conventional faucet can only be used for one kind of flow. In other words, when a faucet has to provide two different kinds of flows (such as tap water and filtered water, and the tap water still need to comprise a mixing function for the cold and hot water), there is a need to install another control valve in the faucet. As a result, it increases the complexity of the structure of faucet; and (ii) it is inconvenient for a user to operate two control valves in the same time. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a ceramic control valve to overcome the problems presented above.